


Flowers

by thefaewhowrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaewhowrites/pseuds/thefaewhowrites
Summary: Max is getting a tattoo, but Eleven is a bit scared. El also has trouble with the word 'girlfriend'.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Flowers

It’s been only five days since Max’s 18th birthday, but here they are, standing in front of the local tattoo parlor.

“Are you sure about this?” Eleven hesitates.  
“Why shouldn’t I be?” Max asks jokingly.  
“Because, you know, tattoos are supposed to hurt a lot.”  
“Come on, El! I’ve fought, like, literal monsters! This won’t be too painful.”  
“Okay, if you say so.” Eleven is still kind of scared, “you’re my best girl-friend.”

Max giggles.

“You know, you don’t always have to say it with a pause between ‘girl’ and ‘friend'. Saying I’m your girlfriend is alright!”  
“But Mike told me that people will think we’re… uh,” El blushes.  
“Dating?” Max smiles, “I’m fine with it though! Anyway, we should get inside, it looks like it’s going to rain.”  
“Yeah,” Eleven mumbles.

“So, you want to get a tattoo of a red rose on your arm?” The tattoo artist asks, “will your friend get one too?”  
“Oh, she’s still thinking about it.” Max says, “but, yeah, I have the design I want here.”  
She hands her the design. The artist looks at it for a while before saying,  
“Alright, let’s do it.”

El watches with amazement while Max is getting her tattoo done, holding hands.  
“Your palm is kind of sweaty,” Max giggles.  
“Well,” Eleven is a bit embarrassed, “I mean, it looks painful, so I’m nervous for you.”  
“You’re nervous for me? Aw, that’s cute!” They both laugh.

“Alright, ladies, it’s done!” The tattoo artist says.  
“Wow!” Max exclaims, “it looks so cool!”  
“It really is.” Eleven agrees. She considers something for a minute.  
“Do you want one, too?” Max grins knowingly.  
“Maybe.” El blushes. “I guess I’ll think about it for a week first, though.”  
“You have to tell me before you tell anybody else if you really plan to get one!” Her ‘girl-friend’ says.

One week later, they were back again at the tattoo parlor.  
“Are you sure about this, El?”  
“Now it’s your turn to ask me, I see.” Eleven jokes.  
“I’m always worried for my girlfriend,” Max smiles, she says the word with no space between ‘girl’ and ‘friend’. Eleven looks the other way, too shy to exchange eye contact with her.

“I want it to be a blue forget-me-not, please.” She blushes when she realizes that she doesn’t actually have to say ‘please’, feeling a bit silly.  
“Alright,” the tattoo artist says, “let’s get started!”

The pain wasn’t mild, but it was bearable; maybe because Max is there with her too, she helps El fight through everything, whether it be tattoos or demons.

“It looks cute!” Her girl-friend exclaims.  
“Thanks,” El smiles, “I like it a lot.”  
“I’m glad!” The artist says, “you two are very good friends, huh?”  
“Yeah!” Max answers before she grins at El, “we really are.”

On their way back, she decides to ask Eleven a question.

“Hey, do you want to be my girlfriend?”

El almost chokes on the Coca-Cola she was sipping.

“Like, girlfriend-girlfriend? Like, dating? Why me?” She asks back.

Max suddenly pulls Eleven close, looks her in the eyes, and says,

“Yeah, because I think you’re really cool and cute, and I love how you always fight through what scares you, how you always smile at me when you think I’m not looking, how you always leave me love letters on my bad days, and how you always offer me a bite of your food. I really like you.” 

“I love you, too,” El replies.  
“So, I guess I don’t have to pause between the word ‘girl’ and ‘friend’ anymore?” Eleven asks. They both giggles.  
“No, you don’t have to anymore.”

Max stands on her tip-toes and kisses El's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write! Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
